Rebelle,jusqu'au sang
by LesMaraudeuses1
Summary: Mon histoire ? Vous la connaitrez bientôt...Je n'espère rien. Ni qu'elle vous plaisent, ni que vous la détestiez. Chacun et ses idées, ses opinions. Je ne fais que partager les miens avec vous. Je ne prétends pas que mon histoire changera quoique ce soit, qu'elle influencera qui que ce soit. Je vous la présente simplement, libre à vous de la lire ou de la rejetez. A vous de voir...
1. Rebelle

_Rebelle_

_**Qui suis-je ? Pas très important pour l'instant, tout ce qui compte c'est que je me rebelle contre ce que je ne crois pas juste…Que je me bats pour mes convictions pour ce qui me semble juste…**_

_**Dans un monde comme le mien personne n'a le droit à l'erreur ou à la neutralité… Soit on est pour soit on contre…Seuls les haut placés ont le droit de faire ce qui leur plait, d'exercer leur pouvoir de façon révoltante…Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je fais partie de ces gens par naissance non par choix, cela va de soi…**_

_**Ce que je veux tous le pense impossible, improbable, inconcevable, inimaginable… Tout parait impossible jusqu'à ce que ce soit fait…(Nelson Mandela cet homme a eu et a toujours raison) La logique humaine me dépasse ,cette volonté de délimiter l'espace, de planter des barrières entre deux mondes pourtant tellement semblables…On dit que le temps changera ce que la raison n'a pas su changer…Pour l'être humain c'est une toute autre histoire. Le temps, ici, ne fait que renforcer cette envie, dirai-je, de diviser des choses qui au départ ne faisait qu'une et unique chose. L'unité de cet équilibre se trouve fractionnée, fragmentée pour une raison obscure, inconnue ou peut-être même inexistante. Tout cela pour dire que pour moi, Ô petite et si insignifiante personne que je suis, je pense que la définition de race devrait être banni de notre cher vocabulaire…Chacun dans cette chaine dont nous faisons partie a besoin de l'autre…Comme quoi la solidarité rend plus fort et que l'uniformité initiale de notre univers était préméditée afin de garder cette stabilité si précieuse ainsi que de transmettre ces valeurs si importantes : la confiance en soi et autrui, la sagesse de construire un avenir bénéfique pour notre entourage autant qu'à soi-même et la hardiesse de s'attacher à qui il serait le plus facile de nous détruire aussi largement que de pouvoir nous hisser vers notre objectif final, l'Impossible…Pour moi tout est possible dans la mesure où notre volonté est aussi grande que notre rêve…Si tu n'as pas peur de tes propres rêves c'est qu'ils ne sont pas assez grands…Mais cette peur doit plus se rapprocher d'une intense admiration que d'une peur d'échouer. La faute est humaine je vous l'accorde, mais la faute est aussi involontaire, non calculée parfois instinctive visant originellement à faire le bien. Mais ce qui ce passe aujourd'hui est plus lié à de la stupidité, oui je le clame haut et fort, la stupidité de se croire supérieur. Personne n'a d'égale de naissance comme quoi il trouvera son maitre dans un domaine qu'il surpassera dans un autre domaine. On dit que le racisme résulte de l'ignorance, moi je dis que ça frise le profond débilisme intersidéral… Désolé de cet emportement pourtant nécessaire. Maintenant que vous en savez plus sur mes opinions je peux me présenter en toute tranquillité…**_

_Bientôt le chapitre 1..._


	2. I am what I am

**_Chapitre 1: I am what I am_**

**_ Une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn flottants autour de son visage aux traits doux et aristocratiques, deux contraires en une seule personne, saluait des personnes plus âgées qu'elle, ses parents sans doute, d'un sourire quelque peu crispé. On pouvait percevoir dans son regard céruléen une lueur impatiente presque enfantine, de quitter ses parents. Après une dernière politesse, elle se retira en prenant grand soin à ne pas tourner le dos à ces personnes si facilement irritables. Plus loin sur le quai elle arrivait à distinguer Walburga Black s'égosillant, et attirant par la même occasion les regards des passants sur elle, sur son fils ainé. Ce pauvre Sirius était vraiment à plaindre, pensa l'adolescente. Prenant le taureau par les cornes, elle se dirigea vers la mère de famille et la salua comme le protocole anglais le permettait. Mue par cette arrivée soudaine, Walburga en oublia son fils et rendu son salut à l'unique descendante de la famille Greyback. Sans le vouloir ou en le voulant, la jeune fille venait de sauver Sirius des représailles de sa matriarche. Elle s'éclipsa dés que le fils ainé disparut dans la foule. C'est alors, la conscience tranquille, qu'elle se dirigea vers le train à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Elle en trouva finalement un dans le troisième wagon de ce cher Poudlard Express. Il était vide mais plus pour longtemps. Elle entendit frappé à la porte. La jeune fille releva la tête de son roman, au moins son « importuneur » connaissait la politesse, elle lâcha alors un vague « Entrez ». Elle vit apparaître par l'embrasure de la porte une frimousse rousse d'un mètre quarante. Le garçon qui venait d'entrer était ce qu'on appelait communément un « poil de carotte », tâche de rousseurs, les yeux verts, le teint blanc. Ce petit était adorable, ne pu s'empêcher de juger la brune. Oui, la brune, car bien que ses cheveux soit auburn, ils tiraient plus vers le brun chocolat que le roux flamboyant._**

**_ Une conversation commença alors entre le petit, qui était alors en deuxième année,et l'adolescente, qui entamait alors sa cinquième rentré certaine complicité s'installa entre les deux personnage malgré la différence d'âge. Le petit se nommait Théodore Slipt mais préféré se faire appeler Théo. La jeune fille lui dévoila alors son identité, Alba Greyback surnommée Al'._**

**_Bien que sa famille soit toute originaire d'Angleterre, l'adolescente y était la seule qui portait un nom espagnol ou du moins d'origine différente. Son nom signifiait aube. L'aube d'un jour nouveau._**

**_Lors de leur conversation, la jeune Alba découvrit que Théo avait été réparti à Gryffondor comme elle. Pourtant elle ne l'avait jamais ou ne l'avais jamais voulu. Théo pourtant lui assura qu'il l'avait souvent vu dans la salle commune et que la plupart des garçons de son dortoir, pour ne pas dire tous, la trouvait très belle. A l'évocation de cette information, il rougit adorablement. Alba le remercia ce qui ne fit qu'affermir la couleur rouge de ses joues._**

**_Les trois première heures se passèrent bien, dans une bonne humeur contagieuse. Ma foi, toute bonne chose a une fin. C'est alors que dans leur compartiment débarqua le quatuor le plus connu de Poudlard bientôt suivit de la nouvelle petit-amie de Sirius Black, c'est pour dire qu'il en change chaque semaine, pourtant Rémus Lupin resta prés de la porte et demanda la permission de rentrer à Alba de façon visuel. La jeune hocha la tête, il y en avait déjà trois pourquoi pas quatre, alors ?_**

**_Le doux Théo parut intimidé par tout ce beau monde. Alba comprit sa gène et toussota légèrement pour calmer les ébats furieux des deux personnes à ces côtés. Ils ne semblèrent pas l'écouter. Elle passa alors à la manière forte, elle se leva, les écarta l'un de l'autre et pris place entre eux de façon à ce que leur bouche soit trop loin pour s'unir. Théo parut plus soulagé et légèrement amusé. Lupin cachait tant bien que mal son sourire alors que faute de discrétion, Potter riait à gorge déployée. Pettigrow, lui, couinait plus qu'autre chose. Rare revirement de situation. Sirius quant à lui avait une moue boudeuse d'être la cause de tout ce raffut plus que d'être séparait de son nouveau jouet. Le dit nouveau jouet était entré dans une colère noire qu'elle essaya de déverser sur la jeune Alba. « Si tu n'es pas contente, tu dégages personne ne te retiens » lui lança la jeune Greyback sans plus de cérémonie. Ce fut alors le tour de Théo et de Rémus de se lâcher. La jeune fille sortit en prenant soin de bien claquer la porte derrière elle. « Je pense qu'elle attends à ce que tu la suives ». Alba avait adressé ce commentaire à Sirius qui lui répondit d'un ton désinvolte : « Alors elle peut toujours attendre. » Ce qui eu le don de faire rire Alba._**


	3. Excuse-moi d'être sa fille

**_Chapitre2 :_****_ Excuse-moi d'être sa fille_**

**_Le trajet fut assez agréable. Les intrus s'entendirent assez bien avec notre Alba. Bien que celle-ci lançait des regards désolés à Rémus, ce qui ne fit qu'éveiller les soupçons du grand curieux qu'était James Potter. Vous êtes prévenus ce petit indiscret ne connaît pas le sens du mot subtilité, ni discrétion d'ailleurs. _**

**_-Pourquoi tu regardes Rémus comme ça ?_**

**_Vous l'aurez compris, le jeune Potter est très…direct. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Alba._**

**_-Je m'excuse d'un acte que je n'ai pas commis mais dont je me sens responsable_**

**_Franchise, voilà ce qu'avait choisi Alba. Elle préférait ne pas passer par quatre chemins._**

**_-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?_**

**_Oui, vous l'aurez saisi, Potter contre-attaque._**

- **_Tu le sais déjà, James, intervint le concerné._**

**_Le dit James sembla abasourdi par la nouvelle, que venait faire Alba dans le problème de fourrure de Rémus ? Elle ne pouvait avoir aucun lien avec ça… Si ?_**

**_-Alba Greyback, annonça la jeune fille en insistant sur son patronyme._**

**_Un ange passa, puis un deuxième. Le silence qui régnait dans le compartiment était digne de celui des morts. Presque tout le monde avait compris, sauf le petit Théo. James baissa les yeux n'osant plus croiser le regard de la descendante Greyback. Sirius, au contraire, la fixait ardemment défiant son regard ardoise et or. Le jeune Lupin se sentait gêné que la jeune ressente de la culpabilité pour ce qu'avait fait son père. Pour coupé court au duel de regard entre son ami et la jeune fille, il lui saisit la main lui montrant ainsi sa gratitude._**

**_Il plongea alors dans le regard d'azur de la jeune Alba, pailleté d'ambre dévoilant par là sa louve intérieure. Le contact visuel se fit moins intense que celui échangé avec le jeune Black, mais tout aussi fascinant. L'étendu dorée qu'était ses yeux captivait l'adolescente. Les yeux du jeune homme recélait de bonté et d'indulgence, une pointe de sauvagerie animale et de tristesse y perçait malheureusement. Le regard de la jeune fille était plus mystérieux, plus mystique, ces fragments d'ambre divulguait le secret si bien caché, le bleu saphir regorgeait de vie, de douceur et de douleur, tout contrastait chez la jeune fille, jusqu'à son regard. Tout chez elle était une énigme, elle était une énigme en elle-même. Un casse-tête qui ne sera résolu que si il le mystère fait partie d'elle. Le contact fut coupé par une nouvelle entrée dans le compartiment…_**


	4. Tempête rousse en vue

Merci pour ta review ça me fait plaisir

Chapitre3 : Tempête rousse en vue

Une jeune fille fit une entrée pour le moins explosive dans le compartiment. Ses joues étaient rougies par la colère et ses yeux émeraude lançaient des éclairs.

- Potter !

Son cri aurait pu ébranler un pachyderme. Elle se rendit compte de tous les regards tournés vers elle mais celui qui semblait la gêner le plus était celui de la jeune Greyback. Elle s'avança vers elle pour la saluer.

- Bonjour, Alba.

- Salut Lily

Les deux adolescentes se regardaient en souriant. Tout le compartiment était abasourdi, il y a deux mois encore les deux jeunes filles s'ignoraient royalement. Lily fut la première à casser le contact visuel, elle se jeta littéralement sur la brune. Sa cascade de vagues rousses se mêla alors aux bouclettes auburn.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Lily, toi aussi.

Le silence du compartiment fut ainsi remplacé par le rire cristallin d'Alba. Cette journée était pour le moins surprenante. La jeune Evans avait complètement oublié la raison de sa venue dans le compartiment et pris place près de son amie. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua les mains entrelacées de son homologue masculin, Rémus, et sa petite Alba. Le garçon du sentir son regard et retira prestement sa main pour la ramener vers lui. La rousse se dit qu'elle en aurait des questions à poser dès leur arrivée à Poudlard. Alba, pour détendre l'atmosphère, décida de présenter Théo à Lily et aux autres soi-disant passants.

- Alors Lily-jolie que viens-tu faire ici ? pas que tu me dérange no..

Le pauvre James fut alors coupé par la chère furie rousse.

- Toi, fit-elle en le pointant du doigt, je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris d'accrocher ce serpentard à la fenêtre de son compartiment ?

- Je te jure je n'ai rien fait ce n'est pas moi cette fois.

- Tu es la honte de gryffondor, tu commet un tors et tu ne l'avoues pas tu n'es qu'un sa..

Notre petite Alba coupa cette lionne en plein dans son magnifique discours.

- Le petit de quatrième année, un certain Black ?

- Oui, Regulus…

Sirius se tendit à l'énonciation du nom de son frère mais sortit de sa torpeur par le pouffement d'Alba.

- Non, ça c'est moi. Il est trop narcissique le petit, je me suis dis qu'un peu d'air lui remettrait les idées en place.

Tous le compartiment était stupéfait, la discrète Alba faire…ça ? Mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué ?

- Alba franchement la tête à l'envers, dans le vide ?

- ça lui fera un lot de sensations fortes à raconter à ses enfants… S'il en a, bien sûr.

Lily fit la moue quelques instants, avant d'éclater de rire trouvant soudainement un aspect comique à la drôle de position dans laquelle elle avait trouvé Regulus Black. Décidément cette année était pleine de surprises…

j'attends vos reviews bye bye


End file.
